


Beneath the Waters

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderbent Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is the smallest of the company (next to Bilba, of course), and every once in a while she is forced to notice it. Not that it will get her down! (Unless they happened to be taking a bath in the river. Oh no.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I...apologize. I just really, really do, I need to not with this. But I can't stop myself. If I did not make it clear enough, Nori and Dori definitely are together in this, while Bofur is mostly just flirting with Bilba because she's hopelessly in love and we all know that pulling a girl's pigtails is the best way to get her to notice and fall madly for you. Right?

Ori put up one arm to guard her face from the great splash of water when Nori jumped in near her, but kept the other firmly around her small chest. Dori was grumbling her disapproval, her long, silver beard doused and losing the loose curls that had bunched up the hair after being braided so long. She tried to grab at Nori, but a few quick twists through the water saw to that. Nori was like a great serpent sometimes, her body contorting to ensure escape whether it be from guards or Dori’s “old dwarrowdam nagging”. Ori giggled behind her hand when Dori finally caught their wayward sister, wrestling her under the water to get Nori’s long, red hair out of that ridiculous shape it was always in.

 

It occurred to Ori that she had no right to be laughing, ribbons still braided in her own (quite shamefully small) beard.

 

Watching Dori and Nori playfully fight in the water, Ori quietly sighed, arms still iron bars around her chest. Her beard wasn’t the only thing that was _noticeably small_. The scribe looked around to see the rest of the company, even Miss Thorin, had shed their clothes and were enjoying the calm, cool waters of the lake, and _all_ of them were free from shame. Even their dour little hobbit--once Bofur had yanked the shirt over her head and threatened to kick her in with her trousers still on--had agreed to a bath and was dunking beneath the water before emerging again, droplets sliding down her sun-bitten chest between her generous (for one hobbit-sized) breasts.

 

One would never notice beneath her vest and shirt and other silly layers--but then she had thought Ori to be a boy beneath her knitwears! _Imagine!_ \-- but Bilba was quite _curvy_.

 

Ori turned in her shame, only to run smack into-- _oh no_. Oh, of _course_ it had to be _her_.

 

“Y’alright, lass?” Dwalin asked, scrubbing through the hair that was left on the sides of her head. Ori stared at the runes that had been inked into the shine of her scalp before remembering her manners and politely looking away.

 

“Hm? O-oh! Yes, yes, I’m _fine_!” Ori tightened her arms around her chest and tried to move through the water like Nori did, but only succeeded to slip and slide over some moss-covered bank and back into Dwalin’s arms. “Sure about that are we?” Dwalin chuckled, and Ori realized her head must have been resting on Dwalin’s left breast, because she could feel every vibration beneath the soft mound pillowing her. “Ya got your arms tight enough to fend off orcs there--are y’hurt?”

 

In seconds the playfulness had melted, and Dwalin began showing genuine concern. Ori cocked her head up before realizing she _could_ move to break out of the loose grip holding her upper arms. “I’m fine!” She squealed, shooting away as quickly as she could from Dwalin’s warm embrace. Even in the chilly waters, Dwalin was hotter than the fires of all the greatest forges in the Blue Mountains.

 

“Then you won’t mind me having a look.”

 

The words were out and Dwalin was upon Ori, grabbing both her wrists and wrenching them away from her chest--she was firm but strangely gentle about it. It reminded Ori of when Nori had come home with several deep cuts on her upper thigh, and Dori had made Ori go to her room before starting to patch Nori up, but she stayed outside the living room anyway to hear the ensuing lecture and watch their shadows as Dori held Nori’s legs open by her knees. It was only when Nori promised to be more careful that everything had gone breathy and quiet, and Ori left, assuming that Nori would live and her soft, pained moans would subside.

 

Dwalin did not shove Ori away, nor did she laugh at Ori’s startled cry. She just . . . _looked_ for quite a long time, not saying a word until Ori’s blush spread down to her shoulders and modesty won out against grip and allowed Ori to slip away enough to at least hide her shame beneath the waters.

 

“Why are ya doin’ that for?” Dwalin asked gruffly, sounding not the least bit put out. Ori flushed deeper and mumbled to the surface of the water. “Speak up, lass!” Barked the large dwarrowdam.

 

“I-I said be--because I don’t have nothin’ on me.” Ori admitted finally, her arms wrapping back around her chest beneath the current, as if Dwalin could not see her under such a clear, blue river.

 

For several moments, Dwalin puzzled on her answer, and just as Ori was ready to drown herself in the shallowest parts of the lake, she said with a look of understanding, “Of course ya don’t--we’re all naked. None of us have anything.” As Ori opened her mouth to protest or perhaps explain, Dwalin leaned in near and whispered against her cheek. “D’ya know what you do have? The perkiest, sweetest little tits I’ve ever seen on a lass. Makes me wonder, what would ya look like spread out on my furs, those little tits heaving while you try and at least  _breathe_  as I'm havin' you."

 

Ori’s breath caught in her throat, her back went straight as shivers of arousal raced beneath her skin. Beneath the water, her nipples tightened and pebbled as she dropped her arms away in shock. Dwalin hummed approval and discreetly reached out to gently circle one with her thumb. “Did’ya know I like small, _soft_ things?” Dwalin’s voice made Ori clench her lower half, a dull throb shooting straight down between her legs. Even in water she could tell she was growing slick with it, hot against the refreshing cold of the water.

 

“I-I-I,” Stuttered half-denials made their way out of Ori’s mouth, her clever tongue suddenly tied up in knots as Dwalin’s palm enveloped her breast. She gave the flesh a sweet, quick squeeze before her fingers began to skirt below the water, over the round curve of Ori’s belly that never seemed to harden into muscle like Nori’s no matter what she did.

 

Oh, _oh_.

 

Ori had spread her legs before she knew what she was doing, and let Dwalin’s fingers slide between them. They twitched against the curly nest of light-colored hair and--

 

Ori was _horrified_ by the moan echoing from her lips, but Dwalin’s lips formed a smirk against her ear. “Ooh, such _sounds_. Ya go so quiet when you touch yerself? Tell me little one, ever taken your fingers inside yourself?” Of course, Ori knew what Dwalin meant, but her sharp gasp must have been a negative answer enough (and true it was, she had _never_ dared be so bold when stealing furtive pleasure while Dori was out) that Dwalin pushed only the tip of a finger into her.

 

Pain laced through Ori but beneath it was the promise of pleasure, and again her breath, her words, her sanity was stolen away by Dwalin’s mouth. “So tight you are, my dear. So _hot_ inside. I bet your little tits would bounce when you ride my fingers. How long you think before I can get you loose enough to take two? _Three_?” The scribe was terrified by the very idea, Dwalin’s fingers were quite large even for a warrior such as herself, but the thrill of it was so amazing, _so good_ that she squirmed and tried to buck against Dwalin’s finger.

 

Quiet laughter shook her to the core as the finger sunk just deep enough to go to the second knuckle, and still that pain raced alongside the pleasure. It was making Ori dizzy. How-- _how_ could Dwalin ever find pleasure in a body such as hers--soft and fleshy but so deeply lacking curves that were so desirable in both her sisters. Ori had been given the build of a dwarfling though she had passed her maturity, why would Dwalin want to touch her? She whimpered, whined against the feeling of one finger barely inside of her.

 

“Careful, lass. Don’t wanna hurt ya. Wouldn’t--still wanna see ya spread prettily around my cock." Ori whimpered, but it must have sounded enough like a question for Dwalin to elaborate. "Aye, had it made special, straps I wear with it so I can be the one pushin’ inside of ya, your little legs around my waist; I don’t imagine you’ll keep from begging long. You’re quiet now true, but with your whole body mine to play with, I’ll make that impossible.”

 

Just as Ori reached out to latch on to Dwalin’s hips and pull her close enough to press up against the body she’d been so awed by since their days in Ered Luin, just as her nails dug into the surprisingly smooth, supple flesh, they were stopped by a shrill screech.

 

“DAUGHTER OF FUNDIN, GET AWAY FROM HER!” Dori had come speeding as quickly as she could out of the water, her hair stuck up in odd ways and her beard half-dry at the bottom but still quite damp at the top. Dwalin gently took her finger away with one last swirl that made Ori _weak_ and took a step back, both arms in the air in surrender.

 

Dori’s temper when it came to protecting Ori was legend, and more than once Dwalin had been on the receiving end of it. “I was only tellin’ the lass she’s no need to be ashamed of her own body.” She said, innocent as could be.

 

Ori snorted, but her sister did not look so amused. Her arms went from wrapped around Ori to shoving her (privately Ori thought Dori still just took her for a dwarfling) to Nori, whose prescence had gone nearly unnoticed until that moment.

 

“You--you scoundrel!” Dori was appalled, and behind her, Ori felt her middle sister shake with silent laughter. “If Ori ever needs to hear that talk she’ll hear it from _family_! Not an--an _itarug_ like you!” Nori burst with laughter, but Ori gasped and shouted “ _Dori_!”

 

However, Dwalin seemed to take no offense to the insult. She generously bowed, until her beard touched the water. When she looked up, it was at Ori.

 

“Until later, wee gem.”

 

Not even Dori’s undignified squawking could ruin the anticipation that squeezed the heart in Ori’s chest.

 

_Later_.

 

No force above or below ground, or even from the Great Halls of Mahal could stop that from being a promise fulfilled.

 


End file.
